


Epic Goodbye

by MichLC



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichLC/pseuds/MichLC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my interpretation of the mid-season finale or at least what I hope is going to happen.  I can't help but hope for my ship, Olicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Goodbye

Felicity was mad. No, scratch that. She was pissed.

“You are my family. There is nothing I wouldn’t do to protect you,” Oliver says.

“He’ll kill you!” Roy exclaims.

“Not this time,” Oliver responds.

Felicity is standing just off to the side of her guys with her arms crossed over her chest, and she is fuming. Is he crazy? He’s going to fight the most deadly man on the planet, and he’s going without back up. This is just insanity and she has had it!

Oliver notices Felicity standing to the side as he talks with Roy and Diggle. She hasn’t said a word since he announced he was going to Nanda Parbat. He’s not looking forward to what she has to say.

“Are you sure about this man?” Diggle asked.

“I’m sure,” Oliver replies.

That’s it! “You are absolutely crazy!” Felicity says in her loud voice.

Oliver turns to her, and Diggle and Roy take a step back. They rarely see Felicity angry and they certainly did not want to be collateral damage in her wake.

“Felicity, I have to go. If he comes here with the League, not only will they destroy the city, but they will kill everyone I know and love,” Oliver sighs.

“So this is it then? We’re just supposed to accept everything you say and do, huh? We’re supposed to let you make all of the decisions for us. Is that it? Well you know what Oliver, that’s a bullshit!” She shouted. “We are a team Oliver. We have been for over two years now. When are you going to get it through your head?”

Oliver just barely noticed Diggle motion his head to Roy and them making their way to the stairs and out of the Arrow Cave. Geez, even he was calling it that now! Looking at Felicity, his eyes softened and he took two steps towards her until he was directly in front of her.

“I know you’re angry Felicity, but I can’t take the chance of them coming here. It’s much better if I go to him and initiate the challenge. You heard Nyssa. The League will destroy Starling City. I have to try to stop him. Have a little faith in me. I can do this. I can save us all,” Oliver said.

“And who will save you, Oliver? I’ve swallowed every decision you’ve made. I’ve respected your decision for us to not be together. I’ve kept my distance emotionally and it has killed me to do it, but I can’t accept this,” Felicity cried as tears began streaming down her face.

Oliver didn’t know what to say to her. He had kept his distance from her for her own good. Even after seeing her kissing Ray, he kept up his resolve and loved her from a distance. He loved her with every ounce of his being and now he was leaving. He may be killed but at least they all will be alive. It was a risk he was willing to take. Taking another step closer, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“I’ve gotta go. I love you. Always,” he whispered and turned to leave.

Felicity stood rooted to the spot. Her legs felt numb. Suddenly, her heart sped up and her breathing became painful. She couldn’t let him leave without telling him how she felt. She may never see him again. He would never know that she loved him too and even though he had asked her not to, she secretly had been waiting for him since that night in the hospital hallway. All of a sudden, energy flowed into her legs and as Oliver reached the stairs, she shouted, “Oliver!”

Oliver turned to see Felicity, his Felicity, running towards him. Dropping his bag on floor, his arms quickly came up as she hurled herself into his arms and sobbed.

“Please, please don’t go,” she begged.

Oliver buried his face in her shoulder and breathed in her scent. The scent of her lavender shampoo flooded his nostrils. He would take that scent with him wherever he went, even his grave. Oliver held her tight, molding her body to his. She was warm and soft and because she wore flats, almost a whole head shorter than him. He lifted up slightly and he knew her feet were dangling. He didn’t want to let her go, ever. 

Oliver loosened his arms just a bit as he felt Felicity pull back to look at him. Their faces were so close that Oliver could feel her warm breath on his cheek. Even with a face full of tears, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

“I love you Oliver,” she whispered. “I love you with every ounce of my being and every part of me. If anything happens to you, I won’t be able to go on. We’ll never know if we ever took that second date. I’ll never know the feel of your lips against mine again. As much as I have tried not to, I dream of a life together, Oliver. I dream of love, a wedding, little blonde haired, blue-eyed children running around the Arrow Cave chasing after little Sara and laughing. I dream of…”

Oliver was overwhelmed and could think of nothing else but kissing her. His lips descended on hers fiercely, and she responded quickly. When Oliver’s tongue grazed the seam of her lips, she opened her mouth to allow his invasion. There was desperation in the kiss, and they both knew that if they didn’t take this chance now, they might never get another shot at it. So they gave into the feelings they’d been feeling for months.

Oliver turned them and Felicity felt the cool concrete column at her back. Leveraging herself, she wrapped her legs around Oliver’s waist and pulled him to her body tighter. Bringing her hands up, Felicity pulled Oliver’s head tighter to hers and raked her fingers in his hair at the base of his head. Oliver moaned into her mouth and slowed the kiss. His tongue slowly stroked hers and Felicity thought she had never felt anything as exquisite as warmth of his mouth.

Pulling back, Oliver rested his forehead against hers to catch his breath. Felicity’s glasses were slightly skewed on her nose and Oliver smiled and looked into her eyes. The fear and sadness that was in her eyes moments ago was replaced with love and desire. Oliver closed his eyes and breathed deeply to steady his heartbeat. On his exhale, he sighed, “Felicity.”

Oliver knew he should put her down, say his goodbye and walk up the stairs to his grim fate, but he just couldn’t bring himself to let her go yet. It felt so right to have her in his arms and suddenly all his reasons for not being with her didn’t matter. He wanted her. He wanted the life she rambled on about a moment ago. He wanted love, a wedding and blonde hair, blue-eyed children, and he wanted all of that with her.

“Oliver?” Felicity asked. 

He stared at her for a moment, and she said, “Make love to me.”

>>>>>>>>>>>

“What do you think is happening down there right now?” Roy asked Diggle.

Diggle looked across the table at Roy while he sipped his beer. After leaving the cave, they decided to head up to Verdant for a drink to give Oliver and Felicity some much needed privacy. Man, their girl was super pissed right now. He saw her face the moment Oliver announced his plans and he knew right then that there was going to be hell to pay.

“She’s probably trying to talk him out of it. That, or she’s slapping the shit out of him,” Diggle said with a laugh.

“I’ve never been one for romance, but I bet they’re doing it,” Roy said.

“What? Are you crazy? Oliver would never give in and Felicity is too stubborn to ask,” Diggle replied.

Roy laughed. Since joining the team, he could immediately feel the sexual tension between Oliver and Felicity. He looked up to Oliver and Felicity was like a sister to him. He wanted them to be happy and he knew they’d be happy together; if they could just get out of their own ways.

“Well, whatever is happening down there right now, I doubt he’s going to change his mind,” Roy said.

“You’re right man. I wish he would let us come,” Diggle said. Taking a swig of his beer, he suddenly had an idea and picked up his phone to text his fiancé.

Diggle: ‘Lyla, I need your help sweetie.’

Lyla: ‘You only call me sweetie when you want something.’

Diggle: ‘True, but this is serious.’

Lyla: ‘When is it not? When are you coming home? We miss you.’

Diggle: ‘On my way. See you soon.’

Putting the empty beer bottle on the table, Diggle stood up and laid down some tip money. “Gotta go kid.”

“What? You’re leaving? What about Oliver and Felicity?” Roy asked.

“They’ll figure it out. I got an idea and I want to jump on it,” Diggle said.

“Well count me in,” Roy jumped down from the bar stool and turned to follow Diggle out.

>>>>>>>>>>>

An hour later, Felicity dozed while wrapped in Oliver’s arms. He absently stroked her shoulder. He was already running behind, but he at that moment, he didn't care. He knew there was no going back after what just happened, and truth be told, he didn’t want to. He loved her and he knew now more than ever that he had to make sure he came back to her.

“You think very loudly hero,” Felicity whispered.

Oliver chuckled and hugged her to him tighter. Leaning down, he caught her lips with his in a soft kiss.

“I know how your mind works Oliver. You’re thinking this was a mistake. You’re thinking you should pull away again, but I’m not going to let you. Take tonight with you to Nanda Parbat and remember I am here waiting for you,” she declared.

Oliver now knew exactly what he was fighting for. He was fighting for Thea, Diggle, Roy and Felicity, but mostly he was fighting for his soul, and his soul belonged to the woman in his arms.

“I’ve never wanted anything more Felicity,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one and as always, I appreciate kudos and comments.


End file.
